


Aftershave

by Midnight_blackout



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: For reference, His full name is Fredrick Aaron "Freddie" Blaiddyd Von Riegan, His name is Frederick, M/M, The orginal character is the same kid from my prevous fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_blackout/pseuds/Midnight_blackout
Summary: Toddlers don't have beards, or even stubble, but that isn't gonna really stop claude.





	Aftershave

The sounds of the rustling and moving around in the estate wake up fredrick before the usual servant comes to wake him up. He can already smell breakfast being made (it smells like syrup). He shuffles under his blankets, and shoves his head into his pillow, before hearing a knock at his door. 

"Young prince, I do believe it's time for you to be getting up. King Dimitri is waiting for you, I believe." 

Frederick groans and drags himself out of the bed, his feet hitting the wooden floor with a thump. He is only a toddler of course, and his height isn't tall, so it puts some length between his feet and the floor. As soon as his feet touches the ground however, he walks over to where the door and opens it. The servant that is there greets him of course, "Good morning young prince! I hope you slept well!" He mumbles a "g'morning" back to the servant, and begins to move past him, heading towards the washroom. 

He is usually the last one to arrive there, and today is no different. Approaching the washroom, Frederick can already hear a faint humming sound. It's some old almyran tune he's sure of, coming from the room. He begins to sleepily follow the sound, its calming for him, and he steps inside the room. A man with brown hair, identical to the brown streaks in fredericks hair, who was humming the tune however, turns around with a smile on his face at the sound of shuffling feet near him. " 'mornin kiddo!"

Fredrick smiles sleepily up at this father. "Hi papa!" He waddles over to hug his father, and claude, of course, lifts him up and gives him a bear hug. "You sleep good buddy?" Fredrick nods his head and hugs his father tightier. "Yea!" He began to wiggle softly out of his father's grip afterwards, and Claude sets him down. Fredrick grabs the small wooden stool specially made for him to use during the morning, and sets it down next to his father, climbing on top of it. "Were ya shaving, papa?" He asks, as he dunks his hands into the warm basin of water, to begin cleaning up.

Claude chuckles softly, and shakes his head. "I was about to, till you came in here." He grabs the straight razor that lies to the side of the basin, and begins to wipe it down. "Buuut, since you're here, you can watch. if you'd like to, of course." Fredrick smiles and splashes water on his face, and Wipes it off with his hands. "Yeah, I wanna watch papa!" Claude grins at his son, and softly ruffles his hair. "Alright then. Let me show you how its done." He grabs a soap bar and begins to lather it up on his face, splashing a little bit of water to help it foam up. He takes the razor, unseathes it, and began to gently shave off small bits of hair off his face. 

Setting down the razor now, he takes a handful of water and splashes it on his face, rinsing off the remaining soap and any leftover hairs clinging to his face. He turns and smiles at fredrick. "There you have it!" Fredrick looks at his father in awe, and smiles. "Can I have a shave too, papa? Pleeease?" He begans to do those oh so adorable puppy eyes, and Claude cannot resist. "Alright buddy. But don't tell your dad, ok? He'd probably go into a state of panic." Fredrick, obviously, doesn't have any sort of beard, or even a little stubble. But claude decides to go along with it anyways. Just not with the razor. 

He takes the soap bar again and lathers it up, and spreads it across fredricks chin and side of his face. Fredrick giggles softly "that tickles papa!", and claude rinses the bubbly lather off fredricks face. Fredrick puffs up his chest proudly after its done. "Lemme get a good look at you, alright?" Claude gently turns his child around to admire his "handiwork". "You're looking very handsome, if I do say so myself." Frederick laughs and hugs him. "Like you, right papa?" He asks him, continuing to hug him. Claude chuckles. "An exact chip off the ol block, if I do say so myself." He nuzzles fredrick, and that utters more giggles from the toddler. "Now, c'mon. I'm sure your dad is waiting for us." He lifts fredrick on his shoulders, and began to venture down to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my friend Riley, again. Sorry for bombarding you with question about how to actually write. I still care you though! 
> 
> Also this one has more writing then the other one, way to go me! My fingers are going numb though.
> 
> Also thank you to all the people who read this! I stayed up past 2:AM writing this. I am sleepy.


End file.
